oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Changing Roles: Fukujin to Tutor!
Quitters! “The next order of business, Empress Koyuki, is the matter of your Yokai, Adams,” Akemi, adviser to Koyuki, spoke stoically, as she pushed her red glasses up onto her face. She held a clipboard in her hand, littered with stacks of documents. “Huh? What did Adams do now?” Akemi sighed. “He’s troublesome, Empress…This is the sixth tutor this week that has quit. They are defying your orders, Empress, and the only other option is death. Quite literally, death. They hate him that much.” Koyuki facepalmed, and exhaled deeply as she rummaged through a list of papers which the faces of individuals. “Oh, oh, what about Mrs. Kazehana?” Akemi shook her head in disagreement. “Already declined.” “Um…Mr.—’ “Sarutobi? Yeah. Already declined.” Koyuki paused. “Yeah, we might be screwed here.” Akemi nodded. “The only way he’s going to learn is if someone we trust will do it for us.” Koyuki’s finger went into the air. “Hey, Akemi.” “Yes, Empress?” “Call Indiana. Tell him, I have a job for him…” ---- Indiana wanted to comment at Koyuki that he would likely have to decline her inquiry should he had been back at Jonzu, after all, there was still quite some paperwork to be done. Regardless, he was nearby and this was the least he could do for his Empress. Having just gotten back from a trip at the island of Ringo in the archipelago, Indiana worn his usual clothes and a long jackat over it all. A few greetings, a few steps, Indiana was already entering the office of Lady Koyuki, one so large and fitting for someone like her. People came and went around in groups, only then they could carry the immensely wide papers. Someone as big as Koyuki could be seen even from the entrance. "Good morning, Empress," Indiana yelled out, so that his voice echoed throughout the facility. He bowed at Koyuki with a hand resting by his chest. His wrinkles melded along with his smile, "I was told that you required my services." Koyuki smirked. "Yes, Indiana. You're quite an adept reader, wouldn't you say?" A blink, another. Indiana's hand fell out of his chest's reach and an even bigger smile graced his expression. "Oh... yes, I would say so. Years of studying and deciphering texts have helped me immensely." His eyes closed, only one opened, which Indiana used to look at Koyuki. "Why? Did you perhaps want some sort of translation?" "Haha, no." Koyuki replied. "I need you to pass on your divine wisdom of...reading? Anyway, there's a guy by the name of Adams. He's our newest recruit, but he's having trouble with the written word." She paused. "He has immense potential, Indiana. More-so than anyone else; potential on par with your own, for he descends from a line capable of deciphering the poneglyphs. I'm sure that he can tap into his ancestral library of knowledge, but he needs your help. Badly." Indiana rose a hand to cup his chin. Immense reading potential? If what Koyuki spoke of was true, it meant that one of those ancient texts he had read, about the Legendary Tree of Ohara, could have been true as well. Indiana rose his gaze once again and met Koyuki. "I've heard about the lad, but I'm yet to meet him." A small pause, Indiana licked his lips and opened a notebook that had been inside his jacket's pocket. Scanning it, he continued to speak, "I possess some time tomorrow, you can just send him to my office over at my territory." Koyuki smiled. "Thanks Indiana. Now, get some rest....You'll need it." Can You Teach Me? The thundering sound of paws striking the earth sounded, closely followed by the howl of a Komainu. As it got closer, and the Komainu became visible, people could hear another voice. The howling of a young man on top of the beast. "Faster Noah! Faster!" Called Adams. And the komainu was more than willing to oblige. Not long after, the creature finally stopped. To dismount, its rider dismounting by sprouting a pair of wings and floating down. "Welp, this looks like the place." Adams' tracking through the insides of the Crystal Skull District had been brief, evident by the immense speed of his animal companion. The aforementioned location he sought was Indiana's very hotel, which had someone waiting in front of. Daily Vines were the words standing high upon its building. Purple hair covered this man's forehead and even his eyes, someone known as Joseyvisk. "H-Hello there," he waved at the approaching Adams, "Y-You must be Fly Fly-" Joseyvisk checked over some paper in his hand. "A-Adams!" "Dude, are you okay?" Adams asked. Noah barked in affirmation of his master's words. Joseyvisk halted in his movements, his mouth hanging slightly open for a second or two. He offered a nod at Adams and gestured towards the building, in a single step he turned around and walked inside. Adams turned to Noah and shrugged. They followed the strange man inside. "So, what kind of guy is Mr. Indiana? He must be a pretty good teacher if Captain thinks he good enough to deal with me." The place around them wasn't that exquisite, but, it definitely seemed different from much of what could be seen in the rest of the district. Brown and white marble decorated the walls, many of the balconies, and the very stairs, the doors were white with brown details, and there were a few plant pots spread through the facility. Standing behind the balcony was a woman, her gaze was directed downwards, Joseyvisk spared her no word. At the abrupt question, Joseyvisk only continued to walk, though, he did comment. "...He is amazing-" Another pause, he swallowed nothing but saliva. "-He will help." Joseyvisk shot a thumbs-up back at Adams while looking back, they were swiftly walking up the stairs that stood to the left of the balcony. The echoes of their steps didn't go much further, for the chatter from other rooms completely filled the place. Once at the end of the stairs, they were met with a long hall. Adams turned to Noah, making several hand motions to denote how crazy Joseyvisk seemed. "How much longer till we get to his room? I'm a little excited." The few steps Adams did while saying that were enough for them to reach a large door by the end of the hall, much large in comparison to the rest they passed by. Joseyvisk stopped just in front of it, "...This is it." He commented after two seconds of standing there. "...Just go in." Joseyvisk quickly walked off, though, not in hurried steps. "Sorry Noah, looks like you'll have to wait outside." The komainu whined in response. "I'll be back soon." He petted his nose and walked inside. "Yo, so like, what's up with the guy that brought me here, and why couldn't you do it yourself?" He was already off to a great start with this new tutor. Indiana rose his head to gaze into Adams' figure, he had been sitting in the chair behind a large desk. The room itself was fairly wide, though its roof was not that tall. Brown marble covered about half the height of the walls, upwards was just a white colored texture. There was a window to the left side of the entrance, big enough to allow someone to see part of the district. "Greetings to you too, lad," Indiana huffed, what a great start, he pondered on getting up and approaching Adams, but remained static. Rather than dwell on it, he motioned at the many papers on top of his desk. "I was told by Koyuki herself, I'm certain that you know that, sit please." Adams grinned widely at Indiana, sauntering over to sit down in the area designated by Indiana. "So, what's first on the agenda today teach? I'm excited for today's lesson!" Holding in a sigh, Indiana put out a small board, over its surface were several letters. "You speak fairly well, you may not know the letters, but you already know their sounds." With his right index, he pointed at the letters. "This is the alphabet, it is compromised of these letters I speak about. When we speak words, we are essentially putting these letters together." Then, Indiana pointed at Adams himself. "Names as well, they are letters and sounds brought together," Using both hands, he gestured for specific letters, "Making it are these: A, D, A again, M, S, to pronnounce them, I'd say... Ei, Di, Ei, Em, Es. However, you know from experience that that's not how your name sounds like, right?" "Yeah, my name is Adams," he said nonchalantly. It seemed as though he didn't understand what Indiana meant. "Yes," Indiana agreed with a short nod, giving his eyes a quick widen before he focused back on the paper. After a few scribes, he passed the paper over and closer to Adams. "Do you agree that this is your name?" Indiana had arranged the letters he had mentioned to make up Adams' name. "Can you match up the sounds I mentioned with each letter?" "Uhhhhhhh..." He stared at the piece of paper for a long time, his brow furrowing, eyes squinting. He was trying his hardest. Finally he looked up at Indiana. "Nope." Indiana commented. "I'll say it again. Repeat after I do it." He pointed at each letter as he said it, "Ei, Di, Ei, Em, Es. Right? But, you say them like that if they are separated." "Ei, Di, Ei, Em, Es," Adams repeated, not actually looking at the letters. He reached into his pocket and began playing with something in it. Reaching a hand to his chin, Indiana hummed. "I see you've got more than a single problem in regards to this," He looked directly over to Adams. "Something you must first solve is your... focus." Indiana grabbed the paper and began to scribe over it again. "I'll put down each letter's pronnounciation here," Indiana uttered out, not even glancing at the paper as he wrote, yet, everything was laid out perfectly. "You can carry this home and read each letter for the time being. I want a video record from it for the next few days, two hours of practice." Getting up, Indiana motioned for the exit door. "Until then, you don't need to come back here. If you don't send these, I'd be inclined to say you're not apt for the next step. Just... pronounce." "Okay. Thanks Mr. Indiana. I have a present for you!" Adams handed his crew mate a small, black sphere. "I give one to all my teachers on the first day of teaching!" Indiana grasped the sphere and gave it a look. "May I ask you what it is? Thank you, regardless." By the time Indiana looked back towards Adams, he was already at the door, having picked up his homework. "Bye Mr. Indiana. I hope you like my Haki Bomb!" As soon as he shut the door, the small sphere became the epicenter of a localized, yet powerful explosion. Adams couldn't help but snicker as he walked down the corridor with Noah. "Oh," Indiana simply closed his fist in, prompting his fingers and hand to budge slightly from their tightened position. Steam came out from the in-betweens of his fingers, he glanced at it for a moment. Then, Indiana just sighed. Nightmare "No... No... No!" Adams sat up in a cold sweat, panting laboriously. He looked over to Noah, his shouts having not roused his slumber. Adams sighed. He laid back down in bed and closed his eyes. He tossed and turned, but he couldn't get comfortable. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind. ---- Adams walked along the corridor of the palace, stumbling around, occasionally walking into walls. Despite his inability to fall asleep, he was still tired. He stopped in front of a massive door. "This must be it." He knocked on it as hard as possible. In response to Adam's knocking, several dozens of shinobi emerged from the shadows, pointing their kunai and weapons towards his body. "Adams!" one person called out, her voice distorted by the mask. "What are you doing here?! Get away from the Empress's door, right now!!!" Adams was still too groggy, and too inexperienced, to understand fully comprehend what the shinobi were suddenly doing there. He just looked at the one that called to him. "Why?" "U...." The shinobi was absolutely stumped. "BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE FUCKING SHOT, NOW MOVE AWAY NOW!!!!" "But like..." Adams was still tired. The shouting was doing much for his focus. "Why?" "Okay...Fucking shoo-" "Wait!" Koyuki announced, opening her door slightly to the commotion happening outside of it. "W-What the hell is going on here? Why are you guys about to shoot, Adams?" The shinobi stepped forward, bending a knee immediately. "He randomly appeared, My Empress. We were doing all..." "No worries," Koyuki interrupted. "Good work in doing your job, but I'll take it from here." She gave Adams a pointed look. "You, come with me. The rest of you, continue standing guard." Adams did as instructed, rubbing his eye to get the sleep out of it. "I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you tonight?" "..........." Koyuki coughed. "Xcuse me?" "I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you tonight?" he repeated in the exact same tone as before, completely innocent. "Um...Adams, y-you are aware that Isshin is my husband, right?" Koyuki inquired, dumbfounded by the inquiry. "That means he sleeps in this bed with me, yeah?" "Yeah, I know. Is that a problem?" Koyuki blinked. "Yeah, no it's not. Um...sure, then. You can sleep with us, Adams." "Thank you," he smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. That's when he noticed her bed. "Woah, that's a big bed." Koyuki chuckled, scooping Adams up in her palm, and placing him on the gargantuan bed, approximately 170 feet in length to properly accommodate Koyuki's stature. There's a ton of space, so make yourself comfortable wherever. Just try not to wake Isshin up," she informed. "He had a long day, so he needs all the rest that he can get." Koyuki sat down at the edge of the bed, grabbing her eye mask from her night-stand. "Okay," said Adams, rather chipper. He remained silent for a few moments, before turning to Koyuki. "Captain, in my nightmare, I couldn't learn to read, then you kicked me out of the crew. You wouldn't do that to me, right?" "Ah, I see. This is what that is about then, huh?" Koyuki replied, scooping Adams into the palm of her hand, and lifting him up to her head. "One thing I never do is leave those around me behind. If you can't read today, then we'll teach you tomorrow, and if tomorrow you can't read, we'll try again tomorrow, and the next day until you get it. And if you never get it, then we won't know until the day we die, because every day we're going to keep trying." "Thank you captain!" He wrapped his arms around her thumb, giving it the biggest hug that he could. Koyuki smiled. "Yeah, no worries, Adams. Now, let's head to bed," she replied, gently dropping him onto the bed, before sliding her eye mask over her eyes. Then...she slept. Category:Role-Plays Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Berserkchart486 Category:DamonDraco Category:Finished Role-Plays